


I Have Two Boyfriends?

by lavenderlotion



Series: Drabbles [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Incest, M/M, Polyamory, Relationship Reveal, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: His alarm wasn’t loud, in fact it hardly ever woke Stiles. No, Stiles was usually awoken with kisses. Today it was from Peter trailing kisses across his shoulders. Stiles hummed happily, shifting off Derek and stumbling to their bathroom. Derek was a heavy sleeper but usually got up and joined him in the shower. Today however Peter joined him (he wasn’t complaining).or stiles is sad his neither his dad nor friends know about his relationship, but is really happy anyway





	I Have Two Boyfriends?

Moving away for college was one of the harder things Stiles had done. Keep in mind, he spent three years of high school  _ running for his life _ and was, at one point, possessed. Oh, and at another point trapped in a different fucking dimension. So yeah, leaving his dad and his pack was pretty hard. He was upset about it. Or at least, he knew he  _ should _ be upset about it. Like, he  _ wanted _ to be upset about it, you see. But he wasn’t, not really. He wasn’t because his boyfriends were following him and they were moving in together and honestly the fact that he would no longer have to hide his relationship from everyone was a  _ fucking blessing _ .

So no, he wasn’t terribly upset. Especially when his jeep broke down a week before summer ended and instead of fixing it made his boyfriends promise they would drive wherever whenever he needed. They both quickly agreed. 

So, three months into his first year of University he was really happy. His apartment was fucking  _ adorable _ , his bed was amazingly comfortable and they were saving a shit ton of heat since, well, werewolves. Things were going amazingly well, maybe too well. Stiles wasn’t going to argue. 

He woke up incredibly warm, half on top of Derek with his hand buried in Peter’s hair - and ouch that was not a comfortable angle. His alarm wasn’t loud, in fact it hardly ever woke Stiles. No, Stiles was usually awoken with kisses. Today it was from Peter trailing kisses across his shoulders. Stiles hummed happily, shifting off Derek and stumbling to their bathroom. Derek was a heavy sleeper but usually got up and joined him in the shower. Today however Peter joined him (he wasn’t complaining). Showers were nice, sometimes sexual, normally not. It was about closeness and this need to take care of one another they all felt. So, after a simple shower Stiles found himself running around the apartment and packing his bag.

_ Of course _ his laptop was under the couch, and  _ of course _ his other converse was under the kitchen sink. Because that made total fucking sense. With a huff he pulled on his bag and shoes and gratefully accepted the travel mug of coffee Peter handed to him.

“Can I drive you today, Sweetheart?” Peter asked, leaning forward to kiss Stiles.

Stiles just beamed. Peter  _ never _ drove Stiles, that was a Derek thing. It was just tradition. Peter and Stiles took baths together almost every second night. It was just tradition. So Peter driving Stiles was great! With a nod he dragged his boyfriend out the door and excitedly hopped into his  _ ridiculous _ sports car. Jesus. 

The car ride was comfortable and they talked around Stiles next visit home. Stiles was trying to work up the courage to tell his dad. He’d probably be fine with Derek, but Peter? Yeah, no way. He also didn't want any of his friends giving Peter and Derek hell about  _ their _ relationship. It had taken long enough for Derek to deal with it, he did not need any painful reminds. Derek hadn’t even kissed Peter for two months and it had really taken it’s toll on the older wolf. So, as much as he  _ wanted _ to introduce his boyfriends to his dad, he really just didn't know how. 

He was so lost in thought he didn't even notice they had parked  _ or _ that Peter had gotten out of the car until he was opening Stiles door and holding a hand out for him. He accepted, or course, and the older man pulled him into a kiss that was probably a little much for a University campus. Stiles didn't really care, anyway. He stepped back with a huge grin and a wave before running to his first class. The parking lot hadn't been  _ too _ busy, so he wasn't worried of anything. Plus he was an adult. If he wanted to date someone seventeen years his senior he would!

it wasn't until his break between his lecture and his lab that his friends caught up with him. They were good people, albeit a little nosy, but they were good. They were all supernatural too - it just made things easier. 

Sophie all but ran to him and frantically asked, “Did you break up with Derek??”

“No?” Stiles answered with a head tilt. 

“So you're cheating on him!” Lessa growled, stepping forward as her eyes flashed green. Fucking Centaurs. 

“Again no??” Stiles said, flashing his eyes back pure white.

“So Derek knows about your sugar daddy?” Sophie asked again, crossing her arms her chest. 

Before Stiles could even answer he just stared for a solid three minutes. Then he burst out laughing. “Oh  _ my god _ ! Guys! I have  _ two _ boyfriends. Two, I'm dating both, they’re dating each other, we’re all dating one another.”

“Ah, I see.” Lessa said nodding. 

“But, like, how?” Gran spoke up, his face twisted in confusion. 

“Uh, lots of threesomes?” Stiles answered, shaking his head a little. 

“Oh,” The man said, blushing hard. 

“Yep!” Stiles grinned, “Wanna see pictures!”

Stiles pulled up his album of the three of them, the safe for work one, and showed them various photos of his boyfriends. Sometimes one of them, sometimes both of them, sometimes them cuddling and some with him in them. So maybe his dad and pack wouldn’t accept them, but at least his friends here would. That was honestly enough for now.

**Author's Note:**

> LOVE THIS PAIRING!!  
> everything i write for them is all because of sirius_bucky_solo !!! I DO LIKE THIS SHIP!!!
> 
> [my tumblr!!!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
